epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AwesomeGamer/Mark Zuckerberg vs Jack Dorsey
|-| Mark Zuckerberg= Hey there. I'm Mark Zuckerberg, and let me tell you a bit about me. I was born in 1984 in White Plains, New York, with my three siblings, Randi, Donna, and Arielle. I began using computers and coding in middle school. My father taught me Atari BASIC Programming, and later hired a tutor to teach me privately. It was cool considering I knew that much coding, because at school, while everybody else was playing computer games, I was creating them. I went to Harvard for collage. While I was there, I created a website called Facemash. I would have two pictures of males and females, and the player would pick which one was the most good-looking. Then, it hit me! To make a social networking site. I would call that site "thefacebook.com" This obviously evolved into Facebook, one of the most famous websites of all time. I became famous for Facebook, and I got into a lawsuit regarding the idea of Facebook, blah blah blah, just, vote for me, you know you want to! |-| Jack Dorsey= What's up? I'm Jack Dorsey, creator of Twitter. But let us start from the beginning. I was born in Missouri on November 19, 1976. At the age of 13, I became very interested dispatch routing. I did go to the Missouri University of Science and Technology, but was transferred to New York University, where I came up for the idea of Twitter. When I first saw instant messaging, I wondered if the user's status output could be shared easily. I was interested in Odeo at the time. What does Odeo have to do with any of this? Well, me and my friend Biz Stone decided that SM text suited the status message idea, and built a prototype of Twitter in like, a week or so. Twitter attracted many people over at Odeo, and Twitter became popular instantly. I also founded a company named Square. It was a small mobile company, nothing big. Anyways, don't vote for that arrogant greedy Zuckerberg guy, vote for me. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF AWESOMENESS MARK ZUCKERBERG VS JACK DORSEY BEGIN Zuckerberg: I'll show you who has the best social network, I can't even believe your site, you arrogant jerk! What's the point of it, hashtagging everything in sight? Seriously, even Myspace puts up a better fight. Okay, look, I guess you got a fanbase, But the other 99% of the world knows that you're a disgrace! Your Twitter say that you're both a tailor and a sailor, But after this everybody will be calling you a failure. Dorsey: Facebook? Every other person uses Twitter, besides you dude, Time to change your status so that we know you're in a bad mood! You think 1% of the world uses Twitter? Wow! I bet you're wanting to use Web Suicide Machine now. It's me versus you, but you can't even rhyme, So get ready Mark, because it's pro rapping time! Well it looks it's your turn next, so go ahead, fail. Because right I'm beating you so bad, I should go to jail. Zuckerberg: I have one question, just one: What did I just hear? Was that a puny wimp who's end is near? No one uses Twitter, everyone uses Facebook. Jack, open your eyes, it's you take a look! Dorsey, I'll beat you in an Instant-Gram! This is the school of rap, and this is the final exam. So before you try to rap again, I'll give you a tip, alright? Don't rap in battles, if in the first place you can't even fight. Dorsey: I admire your courage, fighting somebody as strong as me, But networking takes skills, something you'll never even see. You lied to the whole world, saying you invented a thing you did not. I spent days designing a website, you let your heart forgot! You are the worst rapper I've heard, right behind Soulja Boy. And you're playing around with Facebook, like your career is just a toy. You're the biggest fool ever, thinking I couldn't beat that, This battle is over, and don't even think you ever rapped! WHO WON? Mark Zuckerberg Jack Dorsey